Breaking Down the Fourth Wall
youBreaking Down the Fourth Wall means that the characters knows they're in the show. This has happened multiple times in Chowder. * In the episode "Brain Grub", Chowder becomes so smart that he knows they're in a cartoon and changes it with his "brain power," and makes the show into a dull, educational cooking show. At one point in the episode, when Mung says the order is going to take a while, Truffles responds with "We've only got 11 minutes." presumably a reference to how long the episodes are. * In "Shnitzel Quits," Panini asks Shnitzel "What's Chowder 's favorite cartoon? I bet it's Chowder!" And later, C.H. Greenblatt appears saying he's the creator of Chowder and that Shnitzel should come back to Mung Daal's Catering Service. * In the episode "Gazpacho Stands Up," Chowder tries to practice his handwriting. When Chowder is near Gazpacho's stand, he starts writing on the lower left corner of the TV screen. Gazpacho says "Don't write there!" and soon sprays the screen and wipes it off. Chowder then points to the Cartoon Network logo and asks "What about that one?". Gazpacho responds "That one doesn't come off. I've tried." * In "Grubble Gum," Kiwi suggests that they "End the show now". Also, some of the gum gets stuck on the scene and rips it off. * In "The Bruised Bluenana'" Chowder tries to explain what had happened to Gazpacho, but Gazpacho says "We've gotta fast forward, there's no time!". So the episode fast forwards past the credits and to the Cartoon Network Studios Logo before Rewinding and getting back to the explanation. Before the scene Panini got together in Chowder's shirt, (note: fan character spoiler) Clamder says "The Bluenana only was around for an episode, why is this still running?" * In "The Hot Date," Ms. Bellum from the Powerpuff Girls looks for her blind date, and Chowder makes a reference to "Brain Grub". * In "The Shopping Spree," Mung breaks the fourth wall when he points out that they no longer can afford the show's animation budget. So, Nicky Jones, Tara Strong, Dwight Schultz, and John DiMaggio have to open a small Car Wash service in order to raise enough money to get the animation back. * In "The Sleep Eater," Chowder tells Truffles that she's not in the episode when he says that he's the only one who can solve his problem. * In "The Fire Breather," Mung tells Chowder that the animators have to draw all the fire when he burns down the kitchen. Later when he's packing, Chowder rips off part of the background and stuffs it in his suitcase. * In "Sing Beans," Mung tells Shnitzel to bring the next scene due to Chowder's horrible singing. * In "The Broken Part," Mung knocks on the TV wall to see if Chowder was out of the TV. * In "The Trouble with Truffles," Shnitzel (when he begins talking in English) says "Now the audience can finally understand me!" and Mung tells Shnitzel that it isn't working for him and Chowder. * In "Won Ton Bombs," at the end the scene completely disappears and shows one of the animators. * In "Kid Shnitzel," Shnitzel curses and Chowder says, "This is a kids' show!" * In "The Deadly Maze," Chowder's conscience tells him to go back and save Gumbo from Jeffrey and his Baby Minotaur. Chowder says "But he'll hurt Mung if I let him go!", to which his conscience replies "Trust me, he'll never pull it off, this episode isn't long enough." * In "Big Ball," when Truffles said "BREAK!" everyone broke into pieces, then she said "Very funny, I hate this show", and Chowder said "I got hungry during the cutaway." * In "Endive's Dirty Secret," there was a short scene of C.H. Greenblatt admitting that he is the creator of Chowder. * In "The Dinner Theater," Chowder said he'll "Get to the case." And then curtains came down and he said, "To be continued after these messages." * In "Gazpacho Fights Back," when Rosemary was laying eggs Chowder said, "I thought this was a kid's show!" * In "The Chain Recipe," Chowder says losing his nose is bad luck and Mung says "That happens in every episode" (which it doesn't). Then when Truffles loses her hair and dress she looks at the audience and says "Don't you look at me like that!" Also, when Chowder says that if Mung won't cook the chain recipe, than Mung will cook the chain recipe (meaning Chowder will dress as Mung and cook the chain recipe) but Kernal Chicken says that he does not understand, Chowder says that's because he's not supposed to understand until after the wipe. * In "The Garden," Mung says "So anyway, this is gonna be the best episode ever cause I'm gonna teach you about where food comes from." Later on, he says "No! That's enough crying for one episode." * In "Hey Hey It's Knishmas!," In the beginning of the episode, Gazpacho says "Look into camera and smile." * In "The Blackout", Gorgonzola tells Chowder "Leave me out of your silly cartoon." after he uses him to light the way. Later, when the elevator gets to the bottom floor, there are skeletons of Gorgonzola and Chowder in the elevator. They get out of the elevator and Chowder asks if they should take the skeletons to which Gorgonzola says "No, they were just for a gag." * In "The B.L.T.s", Mung tries to make everyone leave by saying, "Quick everyone, the show is about to be canceled!". He also says "This isn't a Game Boy. This is a--" * In "Apprentice Appreciation Day", Mung says "Not everyone has a weird show named after themselves." to which Chowder replies "That's true, this show is weird." * In "A Faire to Remember" when Chowder says it was all a convienient misunderstanding, Marmalade says "Yeah, it happens every 11 minutes." reffering to the average length of a Chowder episode. * Also, at the end of "A Faire To Remember", Chowder gets kidnapped by Panini, so he says "Help Mung, Truffles I Know you weren't in this episode but help!" They show up and Mung says "What are you talking about? We're right here" and Truffles says "Should we help him?", to which Mung replies "This is all the screen time we get" to which Truffles replies "What a rip off!" *Most of "Paint the Town" was about breaking the fourth wall due to the fact Chowder draws on the background during the whole show. *In "The Grape Worm", before Chowder goes down the foothills, Jam says "Why is the music sounding like it's gonna get all energetic?" *In "The Belgian Waffle Slobber-Barker" Chowder asks why he asks so many questions so Mung says "It's the fastest way for us to inform our loyal fanbase on what wacky recipe we're cooking." and Chowder says "Hi, loyal fanbase!" Also, Mung, Chowder, Shnitzel, and Truffles climb a mysterious ladder then Kiwi says "11 minutes later" and they climb down the ladder and Mung says "Boy, that has to be the craziest episode we ever had!" Also also, when they are cooking the Slobber-Barker, they have to let it cool for 11 minutes, so they leave then Kiwi says "11 minutes later" and they come back and Mung says "Boy, that has to be the craziest episode we ever had!" again. On the second time, Clamder said "It was?" *In "Tofu-Town Showdown", they sing the Chowder theme song. *In "The Flibber-Flabber Diet", Mung says "Get that camera out of my face!" Also, while they are building, Shnitzel accidentally cuts off a corner of the screen. Then Clamder says "You ripped off the corner!". *In Weekend At Shnitzal's" Chowder said that the episode is borring. *In the game "FusionFall", Chowder says "Help! I think I'm trapped in a video game!" Category: Miscellaneous Category:Episodes